1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed matter producing apparatus that produces printed matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printed matter producing apparatuses (printers) that form desired print while feeding adhesive tape with paste applied to its back surface. According to this prior art, an adhesive tape on which print has been formed (a tape with wash resistant characters) is sequentially taken up around a core material, thereby producing a roll-shaped printed matter.
If print formation is performed as described above, faint print or the like may occur due to attached matter, such as dust, on the printing head or nearby area, causing a decrease in print quality. If printed matter is thus produced by take-up of the adhesive tape with print and the faint print or the like is found after production of the printed matter, the problem arises that the printed matter generated by take-up becomes a defective product, resulting in waste.